Such pliers have already been proposed in German Patent Application P 41 36 302.7. These pliers contain two handles which can move relative to one another, a plurality of dressing stations for dressing conductor ends, and a drive device via which the dressing stations can be driven during operation of the handles. Of the dressing stations mentioned, at least one is constructed as an axially displaceable and rotatably supported crimping drum which, in the axially displaced position, can be coupled to the drive device over only one dressing process and in this position can be locked via a flange which projects radially from it.
Particularly in the case of pliers which are used frequently, it has been found that the locking device requires still further improvement with respect to its wear resistance. In addition, it is intended to ensure an even more reliable supply of contact elements of different cross-section which are to be crimped to the conductor ends, when said elements are inserted in the die on the circumference of the crimping drum. If one of the dressing stations is constructed as an insulation-stripping station, then it is furthermore intended to improve further the insulation-stripping process in that it is virtually no longer controlled as a function of movement, in order to produce more uniform insulation-stripping forces and to increase the operating convenience of the pliers.